pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Coyote Tango (Jaeger)
|height = 280 ft (85.34m) |weight = 2,312 Tons |speed = 5 |strength = 7 |armor = 4 |operating = Nauthlus-4 Zirca Sync |energy = Iso-thor reaction chamber |weapon = Ballistic mortar cannons V-PI EnergyCaster |body = Kickass counterstriker |powermove = Supercritical throwdown |pilot = Stacker Pentecost (deceased), Tamsin Sevier (deceased) |kaiju = 2 |appearances = |noncanon = }} is the second Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger, launched December 30, 2015. It was one of the oldest Jaegers in active service before its destruction during the Kaiju War. History Onibaba Attack May 2016, Coyote Tango, piloted by Stacker Pentecost and Tamsin Sevier, is deployed in Tokyo, Japan alongside the military to fight the Kaiju Onibaba. During the fight Tamsin blacks out, leaving Pentecost to pilot Coyote Tango on his own, an act that had never been done before. The battle is partially witnessed by a young Mako Mori, who was being pursued by Onibaba. After the events in Tokyo, both of its pilots are retired on the basis of radiation sickness.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero'' Coyote Tango was retired after its battle against Onibaba. Tokyo Bay Attack June 21, 2016, Tacit Ronin is deployed against the Kaiju Itak in Tokyo Bay to prevent it from reaching the city.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 When Tacit Ronin is compromised in battle, Coyote Tango is deployed in against Itak, holding off Itak for as long as possible until Tacit Ronin's pilots, Duc and Kaori Jessop, are able to recover to kill the Kaiju. Coyote Tango sustains major damages from the battle against Itak and is unable to deploy and assist Tacit Ronin when the Category II Kaiju, Ragnarok emerges July 5, 2016.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #3 Later Career At an undetermined point of the war, Coyote Tango is destroyed during battle, and its pilots are killed.Travis Beacham: "Sadly, all the Jaegers were destroyed. The four in the movie are literally the last four. Coyote Tango did have a second crew after Stacker and Tamsin left the conn-pod, but the old girl did eventually meet her end. Valiantly though, I assure you." Features Coyote Tango is designed to resemble naval warships and Cobra attack helicopters in both color scheme and appearance. Coyote Tango's light armor allows it to perform various deadly maneuvers and has great speed to evade Kaiju attacks. It is also armed with twin long-range ballistic mortar cannons to damage Kaiju from afar; these were supplemented by a forearm-mounted, retractable V-PI EnergyCaster with five modes of modulation - this weapon in particular being considered highly experimental at the time of the Jaeger's launch.Travis Beacham: Coyote Tango's weaponry Coyote Tango is also tied with Cherno Alpha for the tallest height on a Mark-1 Jaeger. As a Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango runs on the power of a nuclear reactor. Given the short amount of time the Pan Pacific Defense Corps had to build the first series of Jaegers in response to the Kaiju threat, none of the Mark-1 series Jaegers were reinforced with protective measures to prevent radiation poisoning. Consequently, the Rangers piloting Mark-1's were at an increased risk of contracting cancer-related illnesses from exposure. Both Tamsin Sevier and Stacker Pentecost developed cancer as a result of the Jaeger's poor radiation shielding and were retired from active duty. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Coyote Tango, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Coyote Tango's appearance in Pacific Rim and Tales From Year Zero is a cameo. *Coyote Tango's pilots in Tales From The Drift are never identified or mentioned. *Coyote Tango is modeled after the RX-77-2 Guncannon from 1979 Mobile Suit Gundam.Guillermo, Rinko, Mana on Odaiba Tour (Pacific Rim) *NECA's tagline for the Coyote Tango is "The Towering Tyrant". *NECA's Pacific Rim Series Three line-up included a Coyote Tango. *Coyote Tango appears in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game. *Coyote Tango's Conn-Pod is shaped similarly to the helmets of its pilots' Drivesuits. Gallery Notes References }} Category:Jaegers Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From Year Zero Category:Tales From The Drift